


i'm freezing, don't let go

by nightinjae



Series: FICTOBER 2018 [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Short One Shot, hyunggu is pouting uwu, yuto is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: where yuto tries to teach hyunggu how to skate.-----nightinjae's fictober day 1 !!





	i'm freezing, don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> hEY
> 
> so !! this is my first work for my own fictober! !! because its always nice to start things up with a cute yuki uwu.
> 
> short fictober desc: this will be a series containing mostly of one shots ~1k words but may exceed 1k; it will be composed of different ships, fandoms, either requested or not. i'll be posting one fic for everyday of october !!
> 
> happy reading !!

"Okay, that's it."

Hyunggu's hands wrap tightly around Yuto's own, shaking slightly due to the fact that he was standing on ice. He sucks in a breath, feeling the cool air enter his lungs. He tries to move again, heavily leaning on the taller boy.

"Don't rush." Yuto reminds him. Hyunggu huffs, a white cloud materializing in front of him.

"I—I can do this." He takes another step and he nearly slips and falls on his ass if it wasn't for Yuto's strong grip.

"I know you can—Don't move your foot that way or we'll both tumble down."

"Shh, let me concentrate."

Yuto falls silent, a smile on his face as he supports Hyunggu. The smaller boy huffs again. "You should just leave me to freeze in the middle of this rink."

Yuto hums, making Hyunggu look at him. "What?" Hyunggu asks.

"Maybe I will." He swiftly removes his hands from Hyunggu who yelped and protested.

"Yuto! I was kidding, oh my—"

Yuto skates away a few meters from Hyunggu, before standing and leaving his arms open. "Come on, baby."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I can't—! Yuto!"

"Just try, I won't let you fall." Yuto promises.

"You dork, listen to me. How will you catch me when I do fall if you're that far?"

"Trust me."

Hyunggu looks at him with his signature puppy eyes but Yuto shakes his head. "Come over here, please?"

Hyunggu exhales. "Fine." He tries to kick the ice behind him to propel himself. "Yuto—"

"Calm down, don't let the ice overwhelm you. Keep your balance."

He breathes, trying to follow Yuto's advices. Another step. He tries not to focus on the fact that his feet were sliding to opposite directions. "Okay, Yuto, I really think I'm going to fall."

Yuto doesn't reply this time, just a soft smile which Hyunggu can't see as he was looking directly down onto the ice. So the taller boy skates around gently and professionally, circling around Hyunggu to his annoyance.

"Yuto, stop boasting please. I get that I'm—!"

Hyunggu's left foot glides too far to his left, making him lose his balance and tip over. He screws his eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the ice on his body but it never comes. Instead, he feels warmth and strong arms envelope him, together with a familiar scent. Yuto.

"I told you I'd catch you."

Hyunggu frees one of his arms and slaps Yuto's forearm. "You wouldn't have had to if you didn't let go of me!"

"Eh, I was just trying to teach you and be romantic at the same time! Plus, you suggested that I leave you out here to freeze."

"I didn't mean it literally." Hyunggu pouts and Yuto knew he was, so he turns the boy in his arms, giving him a bright, wide smile before pecking him on the lips, catching him off guard.

"Yuto!"

"You were being cute, okay." It was Yuto's turn to pout.

"Hmph." Hyunggu lays his head on Yuto's shoulder and the two of them stand in the middle of the ice in that position for a few minutes.

"Don't do that again."

"I won't." Yuto giggles. It was silent again after that until Hyunggu sneezes. Yuto coos.

"I can't believe you're cooing. I'm freezing to death here, please get me out." Yuto laughs, unwrapping his arms around Hyunggu and leads him out of the ice rink.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my [twt](www.twitter.com/nightinjae) if u wnna keep updated with this series! !!


End file.
